In the area of commercial sales and advertising many retail sales enterprises dedicate significant resources towards advertising in order to attract new and retain existing customers. Such advertising relies on the consumers remembering the advertising and then purchasing the products at a later time, either in brick and mortar stores or on-line.
Other commercial enterprises that are staged in large venues such as trade shows, concerts, even typical mall experiences require the customers to travel through various areas of the venue, view advertising and make purchases. However, such commercial experiences may be overwhelming for many consumers, making it difficult to navigate all of the desired locations/events. Additionally, from the commercial enterprise's standpoint, it is difficult to track the various consumers' activities and purchases, thus failing to realize valuable commercial advertising information.
Additionally, in the area of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs, e-mail devices, web enabled devices, etc. . . . , mobile connectivity and hand held processing power is ever increasing.